The invention relates to a positioning device for the exact positioning of a first optical component relative to a second optical component.
During the positioning of two optical components relative to one another, the precision achieved, in particular, in a direction transverse to an optical axis is to be as great as possible. This applies, in particular, when one dimensional or two dimensional arrangements of optical components, so-called arrays, are to be arranged relative to one another.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to provide a positioning device, with which optical components may be positioned relative to one another in an exact and permanent manner and which allows, in addition, relatively simple adjustment.